


Mirrored

by Loopylulu258



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU ish, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I need a hug, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki Needs a Hug, Multi, Possible smut, Protective Avengers, Protective Loki (Marvel), Slow Burn, You need a hug, adding tags as I go, but like slow burn soulmates, first long term fic, hopefully, soulmates share feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopylulu258/pseuds/Loopylulu258
Summary: Title and Tags are a work in progress but at the moment I like it!In a world where soulmates share feelings, you are confused by the overwhelmed loneliness that always seems to be present from your soulmate, and you try to help them by making your day as good as you can so they can feel happy.With one simple moment which is out of your control you are starting to feel more emotions than ever and you worry that maybe soulmates where more trouble than they are worth.I really need to work on summaries. so uh...this is a WIP too.





	1. Dawning Day

The morning for you started like every other. With an overwhelming feeling of loneliness. For a moment you sat up in bed attempting to wipe the sleep from your eyes, and were not surprised to feel the yet dried trails of tears that had obviously escaped when you were sleeping. It was something that you were used too unfortunately, and you gently laced your own fingers together trying to chase away the tightness that had settled on your chest. After giving yourself a few moments to wake up, the feeling dulled slightly as you pushed it back. 

Soulmates were a gifted thing, and you often found yourself wondering to thought of who yours might be. No one knew exactly who realised it, but it had always been the way that soulmates shared emotions, normally it was be a tinge of anger or sadness but when your soulmate was feeling strong emotions it was just as if you were feeling it yourself. That was why you often worried about your soulmate, the loneliness that you felt never really disappeared but it was almost dulled as if being covered up. You supposed other than that you had been rather lucky, as your soulmate never really got violently angry or upset, something that you had seen very often in your co-workers. Many a time had you been called to cover a shift because a co-worker had taken hysterical randomly in the middle of the day, probably because of what their soulmate was feeling. 

Groggily reaching out, you fumbled for your phone before selecting the music that always seemed to brighten your day, when you first settled on the idea of your feelings being projected onto your soulmate you tired to make sure that you were at least as happy as you could be, maybe it would make whatever they were going through a little easier. That thought always made you smile. It didn’t take you long to complete your normal morning routine, and the sunlight was now starting to shine steadily through a small gap in the curtains and you just stood there for a moment letting the sun warm your skin as your room had gotten chilly over the course of the night before. 

“Alright! Time to face the day,” you sighed slightly in relief as you stretched hearing the slight crack from your back, luckily the cafe that you worked at didn’t have a strike uniform policy as long as you wore the company apron you were alright, so you quickly pulled on some clothes that you were comfortable in before walking out. Despite it being sunny there was definitely a distinct chill in the air and you adjusted the hood of your coat as the wind bit into your skin like needles, but still you kept the smile on your face and started the walk. You found that there was another layer to your happiness at that moment and your smile only grew on your face as you realised that maybe your soulmate was having a good time as well. With that, you arrived at work and pushed the doors open giving a soft sigh of relief as the warm air quickly brushed away the small needles that you had been feeling. 

“Morning chook!” A familiar friendly voice called out from the counter and your eyes found one of your best friends Sophie as she waved you over with a grin. “Just on time, I have a feeling we’re going to start getting busy soon.” she commented as she adjusted the ties of her apron and fiddling with her curly hair that had slipped in front of her eyes. 

“What would you have done without me.” you commented with fake arrogance as the corner of your lips lifted into a smirk and she just shot one back at you quickly ushering you behind the counter. She was right of course, and within a few minutes you heard the door open as the steady stream of people began to enter the cafe and looked around at the board of drinks as you stood ready to take orders. Other than a few exceptions, most customers were nice which was definitely a blessing at this time in the morning, and while making conversation the day slowly started to fade into the afternoon the sun definitely higher in the sky now. 

It was around this time that you felt a sort of itching feeling under your skin and you felt yourself frowning for a moment as you tired to place what was wrong, and it took a moment before you realised that this was definitely irritation that you began to feel, maybe even the beginnings of anger. You tried again with a smile to push them away as you continued with the routine of making drinks for your customers but still it persisted which shocked you slightly, whatever your soulmate was dealing with was certainly not to their liking. 

“Uh excuse me-”

“What?” Spinning around you came face to face with the customer you were making a drink for and his confused and slightly nervous face made you realised that your tone had been a lot sharper than you intended and you snapping was completely unwarranted which made your stomach sink with nerves and guilt. “I am terribly sorry, someone's not having a good day..” she muttered the vague excuse that was often heard around the world and the mans face softened slightly as he realised what you meant. 

“Oh...no worries, I just wanted to ask for extra sugar in the coffee.” he said with a grin and you nodded returning to the task at hand as you absentmindedly scratched the back of your wrist. You had only let your soulmates emotions take hold of how you reacted a few times before, and it's mostly because you yourself was suffering from a less than ideal day. Allowing their emotions to control how you spoke unnerved you slightly and you tried again with a bit more effort this time to push it down as you returned to work. 

 

*LOKI’S POV*

Loki was up again early as he usually was as he sat in his room that sat over the palace gardens, he knew now that there was no chance of him falling asleep so rather than trying to force himself he went towards the large windows and sat on the window sill picking out his favorite book laying it open, on the page he had last finished on, on his lap. However, before reading he turned his gaze to the garden and allowed himself a few moments to think, the sun had yet to peak over the mountains so there was something mysterious in the way the garden laid. It was still colourful as the flowers were blooming and the trees were starting to blossom for fruit but the colours looked slightly dull in the dark of the night, a thought which made Loki sigh slightly. Like him, the animals that resided in the grounds also woke slightly before the suns rays touched them and he could hear the gentle twitters of birds as they woke from their nests reaching to stretch their wings for the first time that day. With one tree he could see two birds hope out of their nest and gentle nuzzle as their feathers smoothed out before the female leapt out of the tree taking her turn to fetch materials for the nest that they were building. Loki felt himself feel some slight jealous before he scoffed and pushed it down, he didn’t feel jealousy, caring was a sentiment found on the losing team. Pulling his gaze away from the grounds he returned instead to his book and started to read through the passages about old locked away magic, but after a while he found that he was unable to fully concentrate. 

Thor was returning from Midgard today and apparently the insufferable fool wished to speak to him and Odin, and that didn’t sit well with him. As the sun began to raise he was pulled from his thoughts as the glow started to light up the gardens even more, and he found that deep inside his chest the strange feeling of peace start to grow pushing away his light irritation. He knew that this feeling wasn’t his own, it wasn’t entirely unwelcome but it was far too soft for something that he should be allowed to feel. Trying to push it away, it only grows stronger and he rolls his eyes at his stubborn soulmate. He remember the stories of soulmates told by Frigga his mother, how they made you stronger when together and it would be an amazing day when he found his, he knew in his age that it would be an amazing day. If it ever happened that is, because how could anyone love a monster such as himself and so far no one in Asgard could even look at him without the cold glint of fear or anger that was in their eyes. The warm soft feeling grew inside of him and for a moment he clung to it like a lifeline, though he would admit that to no-one, and rested in the rays of the sun. After a while though his peace was disturbed. 

“Sire, Prince Thor and the Allfather requires your presence.” a small girl muttered and once she saw that he had received the message with a sharp nod she scrambled out of the room. Loki rose from his position on the seat and gently soothed down his outfit using his magic to make his robes appear and he straightened his mouth into a thin line. 

“Time to face the day.” he muttered bitterly the words coming almost unbidden to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys so I hope that you like this first chapter!! I really hope that I haven't made Loki OOC and that it's a story that you wish to follow. 
> 
> Comments would be hugely appreciated so I can improve my writing and the story! That would be amazing , thank you!!


	2. Princes Rival

*LOKI’S POV*

“You what me to what?!” he snapped his head turning towards his brother who stood tall clutching the hammer that remained at his side and in his defence he took the moment to look a little sheepish. But before he could speak up Odin slammed his fist on the throne and the noise echoed around the room and Loki bit back his growing irritation and anger. His eyebrow twitched and he felt a small pang of guilt and nerves that started to blossom twisting his stomach and he let out a small scoff. That definitely wasn’t him, the thought made his lips curl slightly for a nano-second. He saw his mother shoot him a curious glance and he quickly returned his look to one of irritation and boredom.

“We have come to an agreement Loki,” Odin's voice made it obvious that there was no room for disagreement. “After the disgrace you brought upon our kingdom after your adventure on Midgard-” Loki returned his gaze of pure hatred towards Odin and his mother gently reached out her own hand being placed upon Odins knee. “Mind controlled or not.” Odin added with a look from his wife but even if Loki was not the God of lies he would of easily been able to understand the fact that Odin didn’t believe his own words. “We made an agreement that you would go with your brother Thor-”

“He is not my brother.” Loki muttered quietly but Thor showed no obvious reaction to this as it was usual for Loki to argue this when he was mad. 

“WATCH YOUR TONGUE BOY!” Odin yelled again as he stood from the throne eyes burning with so much anger that even Loki couldn’t help but take a step back his head lowering as he turned his gaze towards the floor. There was silence for a moment longer until Odin let out a tense sigh and sat back down. “As I was saying. You will go with Thor to Midgard as a representative and offer the Midgardians any information that they deem relevant to ask for.” Loki was seething as he stood there his hands clenched into fists, but his face was an image of calm except from his eyes which was reflecting the gold off of the palace floor but his eyes twisted them to look like flecks of fire. 

While it was true that he had been mind controlled for the attack, it had fed off his already existing anger so try as he might he couldn’t feel regret of his actions, there was a slight feeling of guilt for innocents that may of been involved in the battle but when it lead to situations like this he quickly pushed it down. Those pesky mortals that had stopped him now wanted him to work for them?! 

“And what if I refuse?” His voice was calm as he refused to show Odin how riled up he was in this moment, “You make it seem like I do not have a choice in the matter.” He added a small smirk and felt a rush of pride at how Odins mouth pressed into a thin line and his eyebrow twitched. However his moment of pride was instantly replaced with the growing annoyance when Thor placed a hand on his shoulder speaking before Odin had a chance. 

“Brother. They wish to offer you a second chance.” His voice was pleading and he had a look of pleading in his eyes, for the second time he felt guilt shoot through his system and he felt it gently loosen his shoulders. He cursed inwardly as he caught himself inwardly struggling against himself, he also sent a curse towards who ever he was linked to resisting the urge to roll his eyes. 

“They want nothing of the thing brother.” He spat the word his eyes narrowing and Thor looked down guiltily. 

“Well...The director agrees that your knowledge would be beneficial for their defenses, and having the team be there would also be beneficial.” Loki stared and rolled his eyes, they wanted to babysit him, of course they did. Even if he was to stay on Midgard , he would be monitored just has he had been here. But at least here he could be comfortable, be alone to watch the sunrise over the gardens and read his growing collections of books. 

“Well in that case I obviously ref-“

“If you refuse boy, you are being sent straight to the dungeons.” Odins words made Loki freeze in his spot. “You are growing troublesome, and the people go uneasy. I fear if you remain here then there would be a questioning of my leadership and I would have no choice but to lock you away. You are going, end of discussion.” And with that he stood and left the room his anger still leaving the tension thick but it did little to snuff Loki’s own anger which raged just below the surface. Thor shot his brother a look of sympathy and clasped a quick hand on his shoulder as he left. It was then only Loki and Frigga left in the throne room. She sighed gently as she adjusted her skirts. 

“My son...I know this is difficult for you. But...I agree with your father on this one.” She spoke slowly as to not ignite the anger that was radiating off of loki. But he kept calm, and he sighed rubbing his temples. “The people do grow restless, your father just wishes to protect you.” she stood and walked over to Loki taking his hand in hers but didn’t look hurt when he quickly pulled it away his eyebrows furrowing in anger creases growing on his forehead. 

“By banishing me to some slow and irrelevant realm?!” He argued back with a desperate look. 

“You weren’t calling it irrelevant when you tried to seize their throne.” Lokis eyes look hurt and this time when Frigga reached to touch his hand he didn’t pull away. “That was low, I know. But it got your attention did it not?” Frigga smiled and touched Lokis cheek who closed his eyes for just a moment and relaxed. “Loki, you are my son and I love you dearly, to see you in the prisons would hurt me greatly. Please, if for nothing else but my sake, follow your brother to Midgard and do what you say.” Thor opened his eyes wide and looked into his mothers and gave a small smile taking her hand from his cheek and kissed it softly. 

“For you mother. Of course.” She smiled at this words, and he smiled back then feeling another warmth feeling start from his chest. It was familiar and yet felt different as his soulmate let out large bursts of relief and happiness and this time he couldn’t hold back as his lips twitched upwards as the smile grew. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the prices of Asgard walked towards the Bifrost to start their descent to Midgard, they were peacefully unaware of eyes watching their every move. 

“We must be careful Hymir.” A voice carefully warned the large frost giant who was observing the princes through the water of the cauldron. “The Silvertongue is not as dense as the other prince.” 

“Watch your words carefully Im.” Hymirs voice was low and barley over a growl. “I am the rightful king of Jotunheim, so bare that in mind for when I kill the silvertongue.” He glared down at the smaller frost giant who averted his eyes. “Now get the damn thing ready so I can claim what is mine!” he ordered and Im nodded and scurried to a shelf that was lined with different jars of items before he added them into the clear water of the image of the prices entering the bifrost. Soon the image was gone, and was then replaced with a wide variety of colours, that of those found in the bifrost. Hymir let out a smirk as the power erupted from the cauldron.

“I will. Regain the throne.” He promised and stepped into it with a loud battle cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this update and where the story is going! 
> 
> I promise we'll be back with you next chapter and you'll finally meet Loki! And although this is a soulmate AU fic thing I tend to love slowburns so strap in for an adventure! 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos! I would love to hear about you guys think is happening and anything you might want!! 
> 
> Peace-


	3. The Man who fell from the sky

You gave a small sigh of relief as you stepped out of your building from work, despite being so late in the year it was still warm in the evenings, the sun setting out a low glow from other on the buildings. You smiled as you took your first deep breath of the day, for some reason your soulmate had been incredibly emotional, which was something that you hadn’t expected from whoever they may be. For years they kept themselves controlled, with only the occasional burst so to say this day had been taxing would be an understatement. Trying to keep yourself from also displaying their emotions while trying to keep them balanced and encouraged had taken it out of you, but by some blessing from the god you had managed, and a few hours ago the emotions had just...well stopped. You could still sense them inside, and you hadn’t felt any pain, so they weren’t dead. Something that came a big relief to you, as from what you had heard losing a soulmate was awful and left you feeling empty and like half a person. So you knew for a fact that they had probably fallen asleep or something. 

Enjoying the time to yourself your thoughts slowly pulled yourself back to reality as you glanced around and found that you had taken the route towards the large country park. Smiling you admired the way that the setting sun shone through the leaves creating spots of light that bounced off of the ground. As it was getting late, there was hardly anyone else around with you, save for the occasional couple or person walking home. There was something here that stirred a familiar feeling in you, so finding yourself spending your time here was not that surprising. But this time, rather than turning down the left path that lead the way to your house on the outskirts you took the middle, it was as if there was something that was leading you forwards to that direction. As you walked further into the trees, you felt a shiver start at the top of your spine that felt cold and warm at the same time, and for a moment you paused and stared in front of you wondering what that sensation was and what it meant. 

And then it happened. 

For a moment it was still, the usual bird song was silent and there was no wind and suddenly there was a burst of light that seemed to be every colour you could think off before it just vanished. And lying on the grass in front of you was a man. He laid curled up on the ground wearing what could only be a suit jacket as long black hair fell tangles slightly over his shoulders. For a moment you stood there staring before blinking a few times, not exactly trusting your senses to tell you the truth before you realised that yes. There was a man that was laying still in front of you, and yes. He was unconscious maybe even dead. That last thought spurred you into action as you forced yourself to move with hurried footsteps over to the body. 

“Please don’t be dead. Please don’t be dead.” you whispered as you took the man and rolled him over. The first thing that hit you was how gorgeous this man was...despite the bruises that were blossoming painfully obviously against his fair skin, the hair fell over his face and he looked slightly peaceful. There was something that was prodding at your mind at who this guy was...but you couldn’t quite place it. 

Cut it out! No oggiling potential dead guys!   
Shaking yourself hurriedly from your thoughts, you gently placed your hand on his cheeks, and quickly recoiled as you were met with cold skin. That is not a good sign. Breathing started to quicken in worry you laid your head down by his mouth and stared down towards his chest, to your great relief there was movement. However it was slight, but still movement non the less. Slowly you pulled back and gently shook his shoulders. 

“Sir. Sir! You need to wake up!” You raised your voice each time, trying to gain the unconscious mans attention. Suddenly his eyes shot open and you were met with the most vibrant shade of green that you had ever seen, and for a moment the trees that were around you seemed pale in comparison. Then before you could react, the mans head was being brought upwards slamming into your chin which sent you reeling backwards falling into the grass as you clutched your chin swearing curses in your mind at the flash of pain. He winced in pain as he looked around settling on you with a frown. 

“Who are you?” he demanded though for a moment you could of sworn to see panic and worry in his eyes, but it was gone and replaced with cold indifference. 

“I think I should be asking you that?! You just fell from the sky dumbass!” you snapped the residue anger from earlier still very much in your system you realised. “So who. Are. You?” You demanded as the man studied you as his eyes narrowed before he looked up at the sky and then back at his hands. 

“I do not know.” He admitted in a voice that was slightly small and timid which for some reason struck you as odd. 

“You don’t know?” You asked as confused as he sounded as your head tilted at the bizarre statement. A dark strange, And Handsome, your conscious quickly reminded you before you quickly shoved that thought aside, stranger had landed in front of you from seemingly nowhere and claimed to not know who he was. It just made you want to scoff stand and walk away, and for a split second you nearly did, but then you got caught into his eyes again. 

They looked so lonely, and cold. And for a moment you felt pity and a strange longing wash over you and you realised that then and there you couldn’t leave this man out here. For whatever reason you believed he was telling the truth, and you wouldn’t live with yourself for knowing you left an injured and possibly concussed man in the middle of the park. 

“God I am going to regret this…” You muttered quietly to yourself before pushing yourself up off of the ground still rubbing your sore jaw and walked over offering a hand. 

“What are you doing?” The man voiced again his eyes narrowed and glaring at you with suspicion and anger but you kept the patient but slightly strained smile on your face. 

“I’m offering you help. You’re hurt and confused and I don’t live too far away.” You said softly pushing the hand forwards as you watched him scan you up and down. If another man had done that you might of reacted badly but for some reason you felt like you were helping a cornered animal and he was just checking you for any threats. 

There was a tense moment of silence, and you subconsciously noted the strange absence of bird song before he sighed and then you felt a much larger hand clasp your hand as you pulled him up. The hand that covered yours seemed rough but was surprisingly soft with rough fingertips. The man staggered slightly and you instantly moved to help support him, but was rather surprised and slightly hurt as he shot you a glare and stepped back himself taking a second to stand still. While he sorted himself out you took a moment to realise just how tall this guy was, and you watched him as he pulled his hand away from yours and stared. You realised, a moment too late, he was waiting on you to move first. 

“Well go on then, show me your homestead.” He spoke sharply and you sighed questioning again what you may of gotten yourself into before you slowly walked making sure that he was keeping up and following.


	4. Home sweet Home

You had blinked slightly at the strange use of the word homestead, but shrugged it off as you walked off towards your house. Despite his protests about not needing your help, you knew that he was obviously hurt so made sure that you walked slightly slower than you normally did. You found yourself hoping that he didn't notice. 

"So. You're going to need a name." you said after the awkward silence that hung over you had started to get on your nerves. He glanced over down at you with one of his eyebrows quirked in slightly amusement with an irritated look. You kept his gaze as you found your own irritation growing. You had offered this man a house until he figured out who he was and what was going on, but here he was treating you like he was doing you the favour?! You rolled your eyes and scoffed slightly as the question was met by silence. "Fine then." you said sharply, "if you're not going to play nice then I get to give you a name!" you announced as you sped up your steps slightly as you sneered to yourself. This would be fun at least, in the, albeit ruined, suit jacket and long black hair there was different nicknames that would suit the man. 

As you were thinking feeling a rather childlike glee at picking out childish nicknames you felt a stab of annoyance push for and you faltered for a moment. Instead of feeding off of the annoyance that you usually do you couldn't help but feel strong relief. You had been worried about the lack of feelings from your soulmate so anything. No matter how bad it was. Was a strong relief to you that he was okay. As you paused from your walking, the man had quickly strode ahead of you and once again you found yourself cursing his height his long legs made you hurry to catch up. Now that you knew your soulmate was okay you found yourself relaxing slightly, which shocked you. You hadn't expected the lack of shared emotions to make you feel so tense. 

"Luke." you announced and quickly the man paused and turned around as he looked his head slightly tilted. 

"Excuse me?" he scoffed as he stood tall and stared down at you. You rolled your eyes once again. 

"Your name. Until you remember, is now going to be Luke." you didn't even wait for a response from the man as you quickly walked forwards to resume your spot at the front of the pack. 

"Fine." The response was short but you weren't even expecting a response at all so you found the corners of your lip twitching up in the corner with a smug smile. The silence returned but this time there was something different about it, instead of being awkward and tense it was more relaxed and you found your shoulders relaxing as you walked getting closer to your home. 

You had always wanted to live in New York and your granddad had bought you a small house for when you finally could. You've not been living here for long but this was definitely your home. It was by gardens and was small but compact, perfect for you. 

"luckily I have a spare bedroom that you'll be able to use." you spoke as you opened the door and spotted him staring at the house carefully his eyes squinting slightly. You stared at him 'uh...you okay there buddy? " there was a moment of silence before he shrugged it off and walked into the small house quickly. As he passed you took in the bruises again and realised that you should maybe give him something to help with those as bruises ached. 

Despite the cold shoulder that he had been giving you, you definitely weren't the type of person to leave someone alone when they were hurt so you walked over to the kitchen cabinets and leant down quickly grabbing a first aid kit. 

"Alright then, please sit down." you urged as you waved your hands towards the sofa, Luke, as you have now named him, glanced towards it before he walked over and sat down. 

"it's rather quaint here isn't it." he commented as he looked around you could hear that it was supposed to insult but you quickly waved it off and offered him a wide smile. 

'why thank you! " you said brightly as you opened up the first aid kit and then began to get out the wipes. As you looked up you were caught again by the vibrancy of his green eyes, and you missed the ways they widened slightly at your response to his comments. You reached out with the wipe and gently dappled them at the cut and he hissed pulling his head back, causing you to have to stifle a slight grin of satisfaction. "Oh come on, don't be a baby. It's only cleaning it." you chastised gently as you took the wipe this time using your other hand to place it behind his head to stop his struggling. Surprisingly the hair on his head was actually quite smooth, in the light before outside it had looked rather greasy. Shaking your head slowly, you continued cleaning the cuts softly with the wipes and this time he didn't complain as much as before and only because you held his head you could feel the occasional flinch. Eventually you pulled back and smiled handing him over a pot of cream with a gentle smile. "If you put these on your bruises it'll stop them from aching as bad." you explained getting up cracking your back slightly as you straightened. 

You were met with silence and you turned back towards him as he stared at the cream with wide eyes which you could almost feel the shock radiating from him. That in itself was confusing, sure he was expressive in the eyes but you felt that you read him too well but quickly that thought was chased off as he looked up at you with those large green eyes and for a moment all of your thoughts were chased from your mind. 

"thank you." his voice was barely above a whisper and his eyes looked away from yours and travelled down back to the pot of cream. You felt the sudden wave of emotions roll over you at his heartfelt thanks and you found yourself chuckling nervously. 

'it's just some cream… " you muttered embarrassed and felt your cheeks began to heat up." I'll start some dinner, I'm sure you'll be starving. " he nodded and you took that as your queue to leave as you walked back over to the kitchen. 

Opening the fridge, you praised the stars that you had gone shopping recently meaning that you had enough food to cook something. You paused for a moment and stuck your head around the door, you found Luke looking at your large bookcase his long fingers gently running over the spines of the books. 

"Is there anything you want for dinner? Favourite food or anything?" you called out and he paused and looked over and gave you the most deadpan stares you had ever received and you instantly bristles before you remembered and your face turned red in embarrassment 'oh yeah you ca-" 

"can't remember. Indeed." he finished the sentence his voice held amusement and you saw the corners of his mouth turn up into a slight sneer. "though now I am thinking that I am not alone with that ailment." 

Your face heated up again but heard a small giggle escape your lip as you quickly straightened out the smile that been put on your lips. "well that might be true… But if you're allergic and did from something. Wasn't my fault!" you called and quickly ducked back into the kitchen as you began gathering ingredients for making a simple cottage pie. It was a comfort food to you and always relaxed you to make. 

It wasn't long before the smell of the cooked meal began to fill the house and you smiled and leant down to quickly take it out. Despite using oven gloves you managed to catch yourself on the side leaving you cursing and shaking your hand, always forgetting the advice of running it under the tap. As you left it to cool slightly you quickly grabbed some plates and cups filling them with water and putting them onto the table. Luke looked up from the book that he was reading and tilted his head in that confused expression you were quickly getting used to. 

"I've cooked dinner. Come come, sit!" you urged brightly gesturing with your hands. He stood and put the book down to the side slightly and you noticed that he didn't dog ear his books which made you sigh slightly in relief. He sat down and looked at the table, while he sorted himself out, you quickly rushed to the kitchen and plated up the food putting some gravy to the side. 

Luke had yet to dig into his food, and you felt a bit awkward as you took another mouthful. 

'Don't you not like it? " you asked trying to hide the disappointment that leaked into your voice.' I could try and make something else-" you spoke quickly and began to ramble slightly before he then took the cutlery and took a small mouthful. There was silence and he broke into a small smile as he leant in and began to take another mouthful. 

"It is very nice." he said his voice soft and you relaxed letting out a breath you didn't even realise you were holding. "thank you for cooking" and he bowed his head slightly as he nodded. There wasn't that much conversation over dinner but that was okay with you, it let you relax from your day of work and finding a strange man in the woods. Any person with an ounce of self preservation would call you crazy for letting this man stay in your house but you couldn't help it. Despite his harsh looks and comments there was an underlying softness that you felt from him… And maybe fear, but from what you had no idea and right now you didn't trust yourself asking him. 

After you finished the food you let out a yawn unable to stiffle it, and gave a small tired shiver. Luke seemed to notice and stood and collected your plate and his and took them to the kitchen and put them down carefully. You stood and tidied up the table and smiled, 

"Come on, I'll show you to your bed tonight' he nodded and followed you up to the small room, but you always kept it with blankets and pillows so it was easy to lead him in." if you need me do come wake me up. Just knock" you urged gently and as he nodded you decided to take your leave. 

Despite that underlying softness you were sure was there, you still locked your door that night as you went to bed. Your thought of rainbow lights and screaming men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A comment a day keeps the writers block away!
> 
> But no seriously your comments mean the world to me! Thank you for the ones so far!!


	5. Nighttime Adventures

The moon was high up in the sky, but you were laying still in your bed staring up at the ceiling. Luke had settled well after a brief tour and had gone straight to the bed, you had left then still wanting to give him some privacy. You realised that you didn't really trust him, that's why you were still awake. Yes you allowed him in your house and allowed him a place to stay but you still didn't know anything about him?! 

Neither does he. 

A snide voice commented in your head and you visibly shrugged agreeing that the voice did make some amount of sense. Hopefully his memory would come back soon and you would be able to find out who he was. Still there was some sort of familiarity to him that you just couldn't place and it annoyed you to no end that it was right on the tip of your tongue. Running a hand over your face you sighed quietly, surely nothing would come out of worrying like this it was just useless. After taking a few deep breaths you rolled over to your side and waited for sleep to come. It still didn't. You just felt too tense for some reason. Groaning in annoyance you rolled over again staring out of the semi open blondes that sat on the window. From outside you could see the lights from the city and you sighed quietly, you always loved looking up at the stars but unfortunately you live too close to the city meaning that the light pollution was blocking out the stars. Though you made sure to go visit somewhere in nature so you could see the stars at least once every two months or so, it was a nice distraction from the mundane tasks off life. 

As you laid staring out of the window you felt a slightly dulled but still large wave of fear wash over you and you stiffened in response goosebumps breaking out on your skin. Whatever was going on, your soulmate was absolutely terrified. Unfortunately that then fed into your panic as you worried for them, but as quickly as it arrived it passed but still left you trembling. Hurriedly you sat up and clutched at your chest worried waiting for your own heartbeat to slow down. It seemed that whatever has scared your soulmate was gone, maybe they were watching a scary movie or at a theme park? 

It was moments like these that you cursed the powers that be, that you weren't allowed to contact your soulmate some how. Having to put up with their emotions on top of dealing with your own was exhausting, from what you had heart from paired soulmates those feelings dulled when you finally came together in a pair making it slightly better. But those still apart, well sometimes it was a blessing, if they were happy you were happy and if they were excited about something we'll your day just went that much better… But the negative emotions always hit you hard. You didn't like knowing your soulmate was in distress and so you fed off of those a little much due to your empathy. By now you realised that you weren't going back to sleep without relaxing. Maybe a hot drink would help. Slowly, you pushed yourself out of bed shivering as the duvet fell off of your body and you grumbled and stubbornly pulled it around your shoulders as you walked out intent to head towards the kitchen. 

As you walked through the hall you heard heavy breathing and groaning from the slightly open door that was the spare room you let Luke stay in. Normally you would probably flush and hurry along, but the noises from the room were definitely those of distress and you felt your heart ache. Without your express decision your feet took you towards the door and you lightly knocked on the door, but the noises still continued. From the slight crack that the door was open you could see Luke on the bed. He was completely wrapped up in the duvet almost as if he was fighting something off,his normally sneering face was twisted in distress and you could see the sheen of sweat that was present. The paling of his face made the bruises even darker and you almost winced in response. Trying to remain as silent as you could you walked to the bed and gently touched his arm which was slightly twisted and gripping the side of the bed. 

He was really cold, that couldn't be a good thing could it? 

'Luke.' you whispered quietly trying to rouse him but he continued to twist. His mouth began to move creating words you didn't understand and from the whispered hoarse voice it sounded like a language that you didn't understand. 

The atmosphere around you turned heavy and you felt it sit heavily against your chest as you began to have to breath heavier to take in air. Fear threatened to take control at the unfamiliar feeling, but you kept it at bay determined as you bit down on your lip keeping your eyes focused on the man amongst the nightmare. For a slight moment you thought you saw a slight green glow around his fingers and eyes, but hurriedly pushed that aside as it was obviously just the moon reflecting off your tacky green wallpaper. 

"Luke!" you tried being a bit more forceful now voice a little hoarse from not being used this evening. 'wake up! " with a slight push Luke' s vibrant eyes shot open and he looked around in a panic. 

" Thor?! " he spoke the word and you could hear the fear and worry in his voice. When his eyes fell to yours he frowned slightly and settled back as he frowned. There was a heavy silence in the room for a moment before his face relaxed into a straight face." what are you doing here?" he spoke but you could hear the slight wobble in his voice. 

Was he just going to ignore that he cried out the name of the old norse god of thunder. You were shaken out of your thoughts from the curt voice. 

'you were having a nightmare." you commented with a frown." it didn't look like a good one.' you forced yourself to keep your voice calm and reassuring. He had probably had a long day it was going to be justified to be a bit short. At the calm tone in your voice his shoulders relaxed slightly from the hunched position they were in. 

"I don't remember it. ' it was said as a dismissive comment as well as a statement. You heart ached for the man, and that feeling was only multiplied tenfold when you saw the tears forming in the corner of his eyes and his next comment. " I can't remember anything." his voice actually broke and you felt your heart do the same. 

Slowly, as to give him time to reject your advances you stood and shuffled slightly against the bed, and just as slowly as you moved he shifted to the side to give you more room to sit down. You just sat close to him and breathed steadily hoping the gentle movement of your shoulder would influence his breathing which was slightly ragged. You scanned him for a moment before facing the window. 

'you know I've always loved the stars.' you said gently as you stared at the sky with a smile "it was so cool to me that there is so much life out there… Just waiting for us.' you smiled. A little deep for an early morning nightmare session maybe but stargazing always made you relax. 'well… I can't see many here due to light pollution… But. The point still stands.' you smiled and chuckled to yourself. 

Luke was silent as you talked but you could feel his head lean slightly on your shoulder as he was able to now from the position on the bed. You tried to hide the heating from your cheeks but when you failed you just let it sit relishing in the safety of the dark. 

'I like the stars too… " his voice was as low with sleep and hoarse from tears but you managed to make out every word clearly. You just relaxed and kept breathing slowly your eyes growing heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys liking the story so far? I hope you're liking it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Do you guys mind me calling Loki Luke for now? I don't think it'll be for too long but I can adjust it if it botheres you guys ❤️
> 
>  
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Please tell me why I'm the comments it makes my year seeing them!
> 
> Just know you're all amazing and I love every single one of you!!


	6. New information

Luke sat as he glanced over as he watched your eyes close and your head fall slightly over your chest. He felt some of the raging emotions inside of him calm as he looked as you relaxed. Slowly once again his eyes turned towards the window and stared at the stars. It might of been the story that you told, but there was a loneliness aching inside of him as he stared at the stars. And deep down he found that there was something familiar about them, and slowly the name of the constellations come to the front of his mind. 

Making sure to keep his voice low as he was unwilling to wake you, he began to name them aloud as his mind drifted back to the nightmare you had woken him from.

The details were fuzzy as if he was looking at them through a body of water that was rippling from a constant barrage of stones. There was a man reaching for him very familiar but he couldn't see his face, flashes of red and gold. Sudden flashes of blue, grey and green and cold. Unending cold but it didn't hurt, he shivered as a pang went through his chest. 

Beside him you shifted slightly in your sleep and curled up against his side. Unbidden his hand went gently to your hair and gently ran his hands through it being careful not to tangle it, and you relaxed and the pang in his heart lessened. He looked at you carefully, taking the moment to stare openly at your face to take in your features resisting the urge to trace them with his finger. He may not remember who he was but he knew that even that would be weird to do. But there was something about you, he would of thought that he knew you but your reaction to him showed that you didn't know who he was. But still here you were curled up next to him fast asleep, a soft smile graced his face for a moment as the loneliness lessened and he sat back and rested his head against the headboard and sighed quietly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You groaned slightly as the sun began to shine on your eye and you huffed putting a hand over your eyes to block the light. Groaning slightly you cuddled into your pillows sighing happily as they cooled the uncomfortable warmth on your face. You then realised as you began to wake up that something was different. That loneliness that was normally always present in the morning from your soulmate, was missing. That brought mixed feelings, on the one hand you were over the moon that your soulmate wasn't feeling lonely anymore but there was a slight worry of who has made him less lonely. Hopefully a dog, or a cat. Despite trying to chase sleep your thoughts began to roll around in your head keeping you awake, and with a gentle sigh you decided to get up. 

Well you tried to but a weight on your chest stopped you from moving too well, confused you blinked and reached up to rub your eyes and when you looked there was a long slender arm that was laid gently over your waist. Instantly your face heated up as you turned over and looked at Lukes face. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully the sad look that you saw the night before was gone and you felt a little relief at that. But still the arm around you made you feel slightly red and so began the extraction. 

Shuffling around slightly you managed to loosen it and slipped off of the bed and quickly put a pillow in place. You watched with a smile as Luke turned and pressed his face into the pillow and relaxed with a smile. Putting a hand to your cheeks to cool them down you walked downstairs. Luckily it was the weekend so you had a day off, which was definitely a good thing. You quickly scanned over the lounge and sighed slightly as you realised that you could do with tidying up a little while luke was asleep. When he woke up, you could make coffee and some breakfast and then maybe try and help Luke remember something. 

As you had been really busy with work, your lounge was slightly messer than you would of liked so putting in some earphones and turning up the music for some motivation you began to start tidying up. It wasn't long until you were dancing along to the music while you were putting stuff down with a smile, you liked the music loud so there wasn't really a lot you could hear other than the music, so when you skidded across the floor with a towel around your neck like a boa and saw Luke standing there leaning in the archway of the door with a slight smirk, you were understandably startled. With a loud yelp you jumped back and in just your fashion your foot caught the edge of the carpet and you ended up falling on your ass. 

There was a moment of silence and you felt amusement bubbling up in your chest at the situation and the confused but amused look on his face. Then there was a beat and Lukes face broke into a smile and then bursts of laughter escaped his mouth as he leant more against the doorframe. For a moment your cheeks flushed in embarrassment but you found that his laughter was contagious and you threw your head back and laughed as well, mostly embarrassed laughter of your situation. There was something nice about his laugh you realise as you trailed off into breathless giggles, as if it was something that not a lot of people had heard and so you felt special. 

After you two had stopped laughing you pushed yourself up and stood at him with a slight smile. "sorry you had to see that." you said with a shrug as you folded up the towel and put it on the side with a quiet smile. "ill start making breakfast if you want?" you asked and he nodded. 

"that would be very nice thank you." he spoke his voice still slightly rough with sleep. You gestured to the table before heading to the kitchen to do a basic breakfast. After managing to only burn a slice or two of the bacon you carried the plates through and set them down. 

" So did you sleep slightly better last night?" you asked gently with a smile and tried not to flush at the thought of last night he glanced up after pushing around the bacon on his plate. 

"yes thank you… But I am still unable to remember anything.. I'm getting feelings instead of memories." he said quietly and you hadn't expected him to look so sheepish and you gave him a small smile. 

"that's great! It's something at least" you urged as you ate you grabbed your phone to pull up some information on memory loss you might be able to use. Sighing you rubbed your temples slightly as you read through the different responses. 

'it says that trauma can cause temporary memory loss. " you read carefully as you looked at him" and you did fall out of the sky..' you blinked carefully. He stared at you for a moment as if looking through you. "I remember falling… And bright lights." 

The rainbow. That meant that there was something going on here. You thought back and suddenly realised something. 

"last night you called out a name.." you tried to recall it but you were pretty sleepy yourself. "something I recognised though." you rubbed your eyes slightly in an attempt to wake yourself up. 

"Thor." luke spoke after a little bit of silence. "Thor I think that's the name.." he trailed off but you grinned 

"That's amazing!" you smiled excitement building "now we have something to go off of! ' you quickly grabbed your phone with a smile. 

" Alright Thor! Who are you and why do you know Luke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has commented so far! I love you all so much and you're encouraging me to continue write!
> 
> Anything you think is going to happen? Let me know in the comments to see what you think ~~~


	7. Identity

"W-What? What is it?" Luke asked staring at you with confused eyes as you just stared down at your phone, a look of shock on your face. At his anxious tone, you slowly gazed up and met his eye. Quickly, you glanced down at the pictures again. 

"Holy shit." you muttered with disbelief in your voice. 'Holy Shit!' you said again slightly louder this time. By now Luke was looking through a mix of distressed and confused as he stood back getting out of the chair as you did the same. 

"what on the nine realms are you looking at woman?!" he spat out and it would have seemed harsh and angry if it wasn't for the fear you could tell was in his voice. Though the way he phrased it seemed natural which putting together with what you were reading made you yell out the exclamation again but this time with giggles. 

"Look! Look!" you quickly shoved the phone into his face and stepped back to watch him register what was written in the article. 

Luke…. Well you now suppose you should call him Loki stared in disbelief. By googling the name Thor you had come across a very large and blonde man, which you were definitely sure was not the man that was sitting opposite you. However, with a bit of looking around you saw an article on Thor and his brother, so you clicked on it. Then you were lead to Loki. There was a picture of Thor standing opposite someone who was exactly like Luke even down to the bruises on his face. But the one thing that stood different was the forest green eyes of Luke wasn't there and instead there was a bright blue eyes that held coldness. 

"that's me?" it was phrased like a question as you stood beside him with a smile. 

"yes Loki. I think it is." you said gently and out a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he sat down to fully read the article with you reading over his shoulder. It told of the attack on New York as Loki being the main leader on the attack. Remembering the different TV reports on the you cursed yourself for not realising sooner, but after helping this man… and comforting him after a nightmare you can't bring yourself to believe that the Loki in front of you was the same Loki that the reports was talking about. 

Yes, but he is the god of tricks. 

Quickly trying to shake that voice out of your head, you look towards Loki who was sitting still on the chair. He was silent. Frowning, you gently squeezed his hand. "Loki?" you asked quietly worried by how still he was sitting. 

"I did this? ' he asked and you had never heard a voice so silent and so horrified." I don't remember… I wouldn't do that!' you felt your stomach twist at the anguish in his words and for a moment your mind flash back to the night before. When you went to comfort him verbally, you saw tears appear in his eyes and began to run down his face and you felt your heart break. Yet again, you felt it happen naturally as you wrapped your arms around him and he damn near collapsed into your embrace. You sat there and gently whispered quietly as you rubbed his back, each sob sending a pang through to your stomach. You made up your mind then and there, that no matter what the Loki in those reports where not your loki. Sadness washed over you as you watched and you squirmed and though it was only a quiet thought you hoped that you weren't causing your soulmate too much grief.

"please don't cry." you said softly as you held the despairing man in your arms trying to stifle back tears of your own. "I'm sure that wasn't you. It doesn't seem like you… You know that reporters lie! ' you tried to convince him as you gently pulled back to look at him. " look you have a different eye colour! Maybe you were under a spell?! " you tried for theories as you just wanted him to stop worrying… 

At your words, his nose scrunched slightly as he stared at the picture. "maybe." his voice was quiet but he had stopped crying which was definitely a good thing in your eyes. "I just don't remember anything… He seems familiar but I don't know him, though they say he's my brother." as he looked at Thor in the picture. You followed his gaze and again there was silent and you looked at him still feeling throws of anxiety that wasn't yours twisted around your stomach. Awe shit maybe you did worry your soulmate. 

" Look. " speaking gently but firmly he obeyed and looked up at you as he rubbed his eyes. "I have the next few days off of work." you explained with a smile working onto your face. "we can maybe so research and hang out and try regain some more members. And then we can reach out to Thor?" you put forwards the suggestion trying to make it as casual as you could while picking up the dishes in an attempt to not make Loki more upset. 

" actually yes… I would like that very much.' Loki quickly caught your hand as you walked past and for a moment you stiffened and looked at him but instantly relaxed and felt stupid as he gently kissed your hand. You quickly felt your face heat up as he let your hand go gently. "thank you.' he said in a voice that made the heat spread to your ears." I will prove to you that I am not that man.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the short update! I just liked how this read short and sweet! Now the real story can begin!
> 
> I'm starting up uni again now summer is over but I'll try and stick to my bi weekly schedule!
> 
> Your comments and thoughts are always welcome and keep me going! 
> 
> ~Kat


	8. Chapter 8

You noticed a few differences for the next few hours of the day, Loki had withdrawn into himself slightly more than he had when he first arrived and despite the fact that you understood why, it didn’t help but put you slightly on edge. You felt yourself getting more nervous than you should as the feelings twisted in your stomach, it took you a little while longer to realise that these feelings were also being projected by your soulmate and you cursed quietly under your breath. That certainly wasn’t making your job any easier with your soulmate also apparently feeding your distress, as if bringing that to your own attention made it worse you began to feel short of breath and you frowned again. Whenever you and your soulmate had been feeling strongly in one way or another, especially nerves, it often brought you to short of breath which in turn made you feel sick and dizzy. You risked a quick glance to Loki who was currently sitting at your sofa staring at his hands with eyes that weren’t all there, and you managed to pull yourself back. You couldn’t have a mini breakdown right now as you needed to help Loki. Knowing what you needed to calm down, you quickly made your escape upstairs. 

Loki stared at his hands as he tested them flexing the fingers carefully, though really his mind was trying to grasp the information that he had just been given. It was definitely him in those pictures, and the colours of Thor did match the flashes of red and gold in his dreams, he was just confused at how he would be capable of such an attack. It didn’t feel like something he would do. Though no matter as soon as he had thought it, he tried to reflect on his feelings on the attack, though it felt weird for him, there was a very small part of him that felt slightly smug. And that part scared him. His stomach twisted in nerves and he felt a responding tug of anxiousness from a deeper part of him, and for a minute he is stunned. Then he remembers a kind voice speaking about soulmates, the voice is kind and warm and he wants to hear it again but as he tries to focus on the memory it is gone and he is just left with the remnants of what this deeper feeling is. His soulmate was probably feeding off of his distress, which did nothing but make his feel even worse. Before he could dwell on it for too long though, his soulmates feelings changed and a wave of warmth washed over him as well, and he faltered. The warmth brought him back to staring out a window to a strange land watching two birds, he was sitting in a comfortable room and it felt familiar, the warmth was familiar. Then the memory was gone, but he was brighter because it was a memory! The comforting happy and safe feeling from his soulmate was still there, and he relaxed letting it wash over him thankful for whoever would have to put up with him and was still trying to help. 

“Hey” shaken out of his thoughts he looked up to see you walk over holding two mugs of something that was steaming and large blankets wrapped around you like a cape. “I thought that maybe we should try and relax a little.” Your voice was soft and there was a gentle smile on your face that worked well with your features, and Loki noticed that he found his lips twitching up to match the smile. He only nodded but he saw as even that brightened the smile and you began an awkward shuffle over your nose scrunched up as you concentrated on not spilling the drinks you were carrying. Taking pity on you, he rose from the sofa and took the mugs from your hand and looked into the contents. It was some sort of brown drink with something floating in the top, he stared at it carefully and he heard your small giggle . 

“It’s hot chocolate. I always like it when I want to relax.” you explained as you laid out the blankets before sitting down and wrapping it around yourself and gesturing for Loki to do the same. He passed the mugs over to you as he sat down and hesitantly wrapped the blanket around him and took his mug of hot chocolate. 

“What is floating in it?” he asked his head tilting. The blanket still had some residue heat from where you wore it down and he found his shoulders slumping into the blanket as the heat relaxed his naturally cool skin. You made a small gasping noise and Loki shot his eyes up in worry that he had offended you somehow, and although you wore an offronted look on your face, your eyes were still glittering with mischief. 

“They’re marshmallows?” you prompted your eyebrows raising on your face and your grin grew, as did his confusion. 

“Speak english woman.” even he could hear the exhaustion in his voice as he started in the cup affronted, before you roared into laughter apparently finding the whole thing hilarious. Loki found his ears getting hot and gave a sheepish smile. 

“Just try it!” you managed to get out between giggles, as you took your own mug and breathed the steam with a happy smile, before taking a large sip and as you lowered your mug Loki noticed that the hot chocolate had left a ring above your upper lip and now it was his turn to chuckle. He found himself moving without restraint as he gently used his finger to wipe off the remnants and watched as your face began to heat up and turn red and his smile turned a little more genuine. 

Looking at his own mug, he smiled gently and put it to his lips and took a sip with a smile and he relaxed. The drink was perhaps a little sweet for his taste, he noted, but the warmth was nice and warmed him from the inside out. That combined with the steady assurance and happy feelings from his soulmate made him happily relax. However, he wasn’t fond of the marshmallow as you called it as the texture felt weird to him but they were small enough to not pose too much discomfort. As he lowered the mug he noticed you glancing over to look at him and he just gave a small smirk at the obvious disappointment on your face at his lack of ring of hot chocolate. You huffed and turned away finding your mug much more interesting and began to sip, but even Loki was able to see the smile on your face.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hymir stumbled to stop as he looked around with a sneer clutching at the wound in his side. “Curse the bloody Gods.” he sneered revealing sharp teeth as he looked around his surroundings. They were in the mountains which meant their course was too thrown out of the bifrost. No doubt the gatekeepers doing. He growled out another curse as Im came too beside him, the greyish green giant pulling himself up.   
“Where are we Hymir?” he asked looking around with a frown. It took a moment but Hymir smirked in realisation. 

“Midgard. The hunt begins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 120+ kudos?? You guys are amazing thank you so much ❤️
> 
> Your comments and questions keep me going so thank you so much!
> 
> I hope you like how everything is going!!


End file.
